


Brillo labial

by wiessie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiessie/pseuds/wiessie
Summary: Felix le gusta usar brillo labial y a Jisung le encanta admirar sus labios gruesos.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 2
Collections: Stray Kids





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey, soy wiessie. besitos

Serie 

Mis labios te conquistan sin darte cuenta.

Felix disfruta de tener sus labios brillosos y le gusta usar aquellos bálsamos que tienen brillo y sabor. Por otro lado, Jisung es un chico delgado que disfruta estar con sus amigos y uno de estos amigos es Felix, para Jisung cuando Felix llega con un nuevo brillo es wow; al parecer, a los demás chicos les da igual los labios gruesos y brillosos de Felix, pero el no puede pasarlo.

Hoy era un día de esos en los que Felix llega con un nuevo bálsamo.

Jisung estaba en la librería-cafetería en donde trabajan Felix y él, Jisung está a cargo de acomodar los libros que llegan y de atender la caja, mientras que a Felix le toca ser mesero en la cafetería. Ambos llevan años siendo amigos, recuerda que estuvo muy sorprendido al conocer a Felix ya que, su voz no quedaba con su lindo rostro, pero al mismo tiempo sintió envidia porque él quería la voz que Felix tiene, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que cada uno tiene su propia voz y no tenía el porqué sentir celos.

"¡Hola!" Llegó Felix gritando, Jisung volteó a verlo y lo miró fijamente, pasando por todo el cuerpo de Felix su mirada. Felix al verlo se acercó sonriente y lo abrazó con total cariño "Hannie, ¡hay que ver la nueva serie de stars wars!" Felix miró a Jisung totalmente ilusionado que su amigo aceptará y también estaba nervioso.

Jisung aceptó sin saber lo que le esperaría.


	2. la sonrisa de jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huhuhu, amo esta shipp

Jisung estaba frente Felix, el cual disfrutaba de una paleta de fresa. Jisung veía como los labios rosados de Felix se ponían rojizos debido a la paleta.

"¿viste esa escena?" Felix se emocionó de repente ocasionado que Jisung saltará asustado. Felix rió.

"¿huh?" Jisung logró balbucear. Miró asustado a felix, este último le guiño el ojo.

Jisung cambió de tema, intentando no pensar en aquellos tentadores labios. Al acabar la serie, Jisung sacó su libreta de anatomía y empezó a dibujar los huesos craneales. Felix lo miraba.

"¿quieres que te ayude sunnie?" Felix se sentó a lado de Jisung, este lo miró y sonrío leve.

Felix quedó embobado y no prestó atención a lo que sea que haya dicho Jisung.


	3. besos en la mejilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Felix le parecen muy lindas las mejillas de Jisung.

isung estaba muy feliz, pero muy feliz. Había logrado comprar aquellos audífonos que tanto quería. Felix lo acompañó a comprarlos.

"Lixie... somos pixies" Jisung dijo antes de soltar una gran carcajada, ocasionando que Felix soltara una sonrisita; miró fijamente a Felix y empezó a bailar.

Felix bailó a su lado. La gente pasaba y los miraba raro, sin embargo, ellos estaban en su mundo compartiendo memorias.

Jisung y Felix ahora estaban en una tienda de cosméticos, ya que Felix, busca un brillo labial que vio hace un tiempo en Instagram.

"¿qué te parece este color?" Felix se colocó el brillo labial de exhibición. Jisung lo analizó. Aquellos labios brillaban mucho más de lo normal, notó que aquel gloss tenía más brillo que los que normalmente Felix usa.

Jisung salió de su ensoñación cuando Felix dejó un beso en su mejilla, dejando la marca del gloss.


	4. Ella

Felix estaba con Jisung en el sofá de la casa de Chris, quien les pidió el favor de cuidar de sus mascotas mientras estuviera en Australia, hace una semana. Jisung estaba pegado al teléfono, había conocido a una chica en una pastelería que visita todo el tiempo. Felix creía que sólo serían amigos, pero Jisung se la pasa hablando de ella.

Felix siendo sincero, le deprime. Solía tener toda la atención de Jisung, pero, no es sólo eso, también le deprime que se comporte tan egoísta con su mejor amigo y el chico que le gusta. Le causaba mucho conflicto, incluso le contó a Minho que quería tomarse el tiempo en volverse su pareja, aunque, claro no le había dicho nada a Jisung.

Su primer error. Debió de ser honesto sobre como se siente. Piensa que viene de amigos, porque Hyunjin tampoco se le ha declarado a Jeongin a pesar de ya decirse lo mucho que se quieren.

¡Jisung le envía fotos como las que le envía a él! Eso lo puso triste cuando se enteró, Changbin le contó.

Felix se quiso volver uno con el sofá. Escuchó ladridos y supo que era su momento de brillar.

Suspiró. Y, ¿si fuera ella?


	5. gloss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> compren maquillaje en sally beauty uwu.

Felix fue a comprar un gloss a Sally, Jisung lo acompañó como usual. Sin embargo, seguía pegado en el teléfono hablando con aquella chica; Felix estaba asustado, no sabía si Jisung estaría interesado en ella. Podrían ser simple amigos, es Jisung por dios, es amigable con todo mundo. Capaz es una chica que ama los pasteles como él. 

Felix estaba bastante distraído y no estaba seguro de que color comprar. Un chico se acercaba por la espalda de Felix.

"Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda?" Era un chico de la misma estatura de Felix, quien se sonrojo al ver que un extraño le habló. El chico lo miraba sonriente y Felix empezaba a incomodarse.

Jisung dejó de escribir en el teléfono cuando ya no escuchaba los murmullos de Felix al no decidirse. Volteó extrañado, y vio que un extraño le hablaba a Felix, demasiado cerca.

"Mmm disculpa, pero, ¿podrías dejar a mi amigo?" Jisung se acercó con cara de malo, aunque ciertamente a Felix le daba ternura su carita de enojo; el chico no hizo caso a Jisung y siguió acosando a Felix. "Hey, chico, deja de acosarlo, vete y no sé lo hagas a nadie más, maldita basura" Jisung ya se había enojado, el acosador se dio cuenta que estaban llamando la atención y prefirió irse.

"Gracias Sungie, le había dicho que se alejara" Felix se disculpó con Jisung, quien terminó confundido.

"Lixie... No tienes que explicarme nada, te creo. Se nota que es una basura, no te sientas mal. No dudes en defenderte y pedir ayuda, ¿sí? Soy tu amigo, siempre te ayudaré" Jisung miró seriamente a Felix.

Quién diría que la salida a comprar gloss terminaría con los ojitos de Felix llenos de lágrimas.


	6. No quiero ser tu amigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> empezaré a actualizar aquí jejeje

"Oh Han, i wanna feel you close" cantó Felix modificando la letra. Esa canción era una de las favoritas de él. Se suponía que iba a salir con Jisung, pero, le dijo que ya tenía planes con Yenin y le pidió perdón por no poder.

Lleno de aburrimiento, decidió salir al super a comprar. Llevó sus llaves, cartera y una bolsa, esta última para evitar las bolsas de plástico. Al salir del bloque uno de sus vecinos le saludó y él saludó de vuelta, hicieron un poco de platica y Felix se despidió diciendo que tiene que ir al super.

Al llegar entró y se apuró en hacer en elegir lo que llevaría, su prioridad era el helado, ya que, sabía que su mente es traicionera y que a cada momento estaría recordándole que Jisung está en una muy probable cita con Yenin. Suspiró, pagó las compras y las metió en su bolsa. Ahora iba rumbo a casa, el cielo se iba nublando poco a poco.

"Puede que llueva al rato" dijo a sí mismo. Llegó a casa y lo primero que hizo fue meter el helado al congelador para evitar derretirse más de lo que ya estaba. Después cerró la puerta.

En la TV puso netflix y eligió ver Brooklyn 9-9, "Seguramente Captain Holt me levanté el ánimo con sus chistes" Felix volvió a hablar consigo mismo. Se sentía muy raro, esta tan acostumbrado a Jisung que, al hacer actividades sin el otro, simplemente no.

"¿debería decirle a Jisung de mis sentimientos? Pero, ¿cómo?" Felix miraba la serie sin prestar atención "Ya no quiero ser tu amigo Jisung" dijo en voz alta cuestionando sí eso suena bien.

"¿Estás diciendo que ya no te importa mi amistad?" Una voz dijo de la nada, ocasionando que Felix saltará asustado.


End file.
